Ulangan
by seunggwanie
Summary: Seungkwan yang punya masalah dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. / VerKwan; GS.


Bel pergantian jam berbunyi bersamaan dengan Seungkwan yang menjatuhkan kepalanya perlahan di atas meja dengan lesu dan helaian merah _wine_ nya yang ikut jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tersebut diakhiri dengan kalimat, " _Next meeting we will held a test. Prepare yourself, kids._ " yang disampaikan oleh _Miss_ Jung, guru Bahasa Inggris mereka. Bukannya Seungkwan tak suka pelajaran Bahasa Inggris; justru ini pelajaran yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Masalahnya adalah, Seungkwan tidak begitu bagus berbahasa Inggris. Masih untung dia mengerti kalau Miss Jung ingin mengadakan ulangan di pertemuan berikutnya, setidaknya Ia bisa belajar terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak? Bisa mati gaya dia saat ulangan berlangsung.

"Oke. Kita punya ulangan minggu depan," Seungkwan membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke papan tulis di depan kelasnya. "Materinya _tenses_ dan _vocabs_. Aduh..." gadis dengan pipi gembil itu memukul kepalanya pelan. Memikirkan apa yang akan diulangkan saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit.

Kemudian matanya yang agak bulat itu disipitkan, seolah-olah menyalahkan papan tulis atas ulangan Bahasa Inggris tersebut. "Atur strategi. Harus belajar. Tapi setauku, kalau masalah _tenses_ dan _vocabs_ itu harus banyak latihan. Berarti harus banyak latihan berbicara, 'kan?" jeda sebentar untuk kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"akU HARUS LATIHAN BERBICARA SAMA SIAPAAAAA?!"

Teriakkan menggelegar Seungkwan cukup untuk mengalihkan atensi seluruh penghuni kelas kepada gadis tersebut. Dengan senyum tak berdosa, Seungkwan meminta maaf karena kegaduhan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Namun hal tersebut tidak melepaskan pandangan seseorang kepadanya. Lantas seseorang tersebut berjalan mendekati Seungkwan yang tengah mengipasi wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Awalnya Seungkwan tengah menghadap ke arah jendela, langka sekali gadis satu ini malu karena Ia terkenal dengan gadis dengan tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi dan juga tidak tahu malu. Selanjutnya sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu sempitnya, tentu saja Seungkwan terperanjat kaget. _Apa aku akan dimarahi?_ tanya Seungkwan di dalam hati.

"Heh, Kwannie. Kenapa ga bilang ke aku kalau butuh teman untuk belajar materi ulangan?" sang penanya langsung menempati tempat duduk di depan meja Seungkwan, menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

Sontak Seungkwan menatap horor pemuda di depannya. Oh astaga, Ia malu sekali sekarang! "U-uh.. begini, Hansol. Aku.. bagaimana kamu bisa tau?! M-maksudku, aku bahkan ga bilang ini untuk ulangan?" Ia bisa merasakan kedua bongkahan pipinya memerah sekarang. Ditatap dengan pandangan teduh seorang pemuda tampan yang menyunggingkan senyum semanis itu, Seungkwan bisa apa?

Hansol, sang pemuda, hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Seungkwan yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. "Kamu kalau malu buat aku mau cium kamu. Gemas!" yang berakhir dengan mencubit kedua belah pipi Seungkwan. "Lagipula, Boo, aku ini pacarmu, lho? Seengganya aku agak lebih bagus darimu dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kita bisa belajar bersama, sayang." dan sesuai perkataannya, Hansol benar-benar mengecup kilat bibir tipis gadisnya.

Seungkwan panik sendiri karena, Ya Tuhan, wajahnya pasti merah sekali sekarang. Setelah memelototi Hansol yang seenak jidat menciumnya seperti itu di dalam kelas, gadis itu berkacak pinggang seraya menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke ujung hidung pemudanya.

"Pokoknya, kamu harus ajarin aku biar nilai ulanganku bagus! Ini hukuman karena cium-cium sembarangan, bule palsu!"

 _fin._

Aku seneng deh ceritaku yang lalu ada yang baca, apalagi yang review. Makasih banyak! Dan jujur, aku belum nemu ide untuk cerita yang berchapter gitu. Tapi kalau misalnya kalian mau _request_ _otp_ selanjutnya, aku siap tampung kok! Tapi ya gitu, yang modelnya _short story_ juga. Hehe. Aku harap cerita yang aku bawa ini ga terlalu bertele-tele. Review kalian sangat aku apresiasi! Aku kalau bosan suka baca-baca review kalian, lho. _See you later!_


End file.
